Amargo e Ameno
by Meiilyng
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga foi seguestrada pela Akatsuki e eles lhe fazem uma proposta tentadora não porque ela quer se tornar uma assasina ou algo do genêro, mas por outro motivo que podemos nomear de...Sasuke Uchiha.


Amargo e Ameno

1. A proposta

_Hinata Hyuuga é uma garota gentil e doce, mas é considerada por seu clã fraca e uma vergonha. Hinata sempre tentou melhorar pelo seu clã e por si mesma, mas nunca conseguiu totalmente, não por falta de amigos, mas talvez por falta de um...Amor. Ela é apaixonada por Naruto Uzumaki(nossa herói da estória ^~), que ela admira como ninja e principalmente como pessoa, mas infelizmente ele não a nota por ela ser timida e quieta, mas agora Hinata tem treinado muito para Naruto a reconhecer não só como uma ótima ninja mas talvez ama-la. Esta é Hinata Hyuuga, uma garota doce a amena. _

_Sasuke Uchiha...Como podemos descrever ele? Bem... Ele é um ninja frio e aparentemente sem sentimentos. Ele saiu de sua vila para matar seu irmão Itachi Uchiha, que matou seu clã inteiro. Ele deixou seus amigos Naruto Uzumaki e Sakura Haruno "sozinhos" na vila oculta da folha, e era antigamente do time sete(que por sinal podemos dizer que era o mais popular da estória). Sasuke entrou na Akatsuki logo após matar seu irmão, e mesmo depois de completar sua tão sonhada vingança ainda não demonstra sentimentos. Este é nosso frio e misterioso Sasuke Uchiha._

No quarto de Hinata Hyuuga... Hinata como todas as noites tinha tomado banho e logo depois se trocado para dormir. Esta noite ela tinha colocado uma camisola azul bebê de cetim, que ia até a metade da coxa, que podemos dizer que poderia atisar qualquer homem em sã conciência. Hinata estava penteando seu cabelo até que ouve um barulho em sua janela...

- o que é isso? – pergunta Hinata para si mesma assustada.

- boa noite Hinata Hyuuga, gostei da roupa – diz Suigetsu entrando pela janela de Hinata, com um sorriso malicioso.

- o q-que você q-quer? – pergunta Hinata se afastando.

- vim te levar,o Pain quer falar com você – diz Suigetsu se aproximando.

- e-eu não q-quero ir- Hinata coloca-se em posição de luta.

- eu não tenho tempo para ficar lutando com você,vamos logo ou vai ser pior – diz Suigetsu já irritado.

- não

- ta bom modo mais dificil – Suigetsu pega sua espada.

- 64 PONTOS – ela começa a atacar.

- mais que droga - Suigetsu se esquiva dos golpes de Hinata.

- voce não vai escapar – Hinata tenta atacar Suigetsu mas ele segura sua mão.

- eu não quero lutar com você,além do mais que eu não quero machucar um rostinho bonitinho como esse – Ele passa a mão no rosto dela.

- MAIS EU QUERO - bate na mão dele - 64 pontos – Ela começa o ataque novamente.

- vamos parar de enrolar garotinha – Ele joga um gás no quarto, e coloca rápidamente uma mascará de gás. (comentário da autora: ele é mágico).

- eu...eu...eu... – desmaia.

- pronto,agora vamos- diz ele enquanto pega Hinata no colo.

Na nossa tão conhecida Akatsuki...

- Tobi não quer treinar – diz Tobi irritado.

- vai treinar logo – diz Karin brava.

- mais Tobi não quer jogar Play 2 – Tobi aparece jogando PlayStation 2.

- VAI LOGO – diz irritada.

- Tobi não quer,Tobi não vai! – afirma Tobi.

- se você ir eu compro um PSP para você – sorri Karin.

- sério? então Tobi vai *.* - sai correndo¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- besta – sorri Karin se virando para sasuke. Na verdade Karin queria ficar sozinha com sasuke, não pensem que era para jogar playStation ou assistir "Eu a patroa, e as crianças", Karin estava com más intenções com nosso querido Uchiha, e não é más intenções de "matar"...

- Sasuke você quer assistir um filme? – pergunta Karin com os olhos brilhando.

- não – diz Sasuke sério.

- quer comer alguma coisa? – pergunta Karin com um sorriso malicioso.

- não! – diz Sasuke irritado.

- quer fazer alguma coisa? – pergunta Karin...

- não – Sasuke fica mais irritado ainda.

- então o que você quer? – pergunta Karin quase chorando;

- que você para de me incomodar,e vá para o inferno,para ver se la alguém te aguenta – diz Sasuke irritado sem olhar para Karin.

- eu estou tentando ser legal com você,e você me trata assim? Vê se vai você para o inferno – fala Karin brava. (finalmente acabou as meninas que aguentam as grocerias dos Uchiras)

- finalmente – fala Sasuke aliviado.

- mais antes ... Você não quer sair? Tomar um cafézinho? ,sabe dar uma volta pela Akatsuki...– Karin volta a se aproximar de Sasuke. (traidora)

- prefiro morrer! – afirma Sasuke dando um meio sorriso.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de você sasuke – Karin começa a se aproximar mais.

Sasuke engole seco... Enquanto tentava se afastar de Karin, mas os "hormonios" resistiam em ir se afastando lentamente.

- Opa acho que atrapalhei o momento dos dois – ri Suigetsu.

- infelizmente estou te devendo uma – Sasuke se afasta rápidamente de Karin.

- trouçe a Hyuuga- mostra Hinata para Sasuke.

- não aguento mais uma mulher aqui - diz Karin saindo do local.

- nossa faz tempo que não vejo ela – diz sasuke surpreso ao ver Hinata.

- ela sempre foi Gata assim? – Pergunta Suigetsu olhando para Hinata.

- nunca percebi, ela sempre usou muitas roupas...

- essa camisola fico legal! –afirma Suigetsu malicioso.

- eu não percebi nada – Sasuke tenta desfaçar que não está corado.

- ahahaha – ri Suigetsu da cara do uchiha.

- do que está rindo seu peixe? – pergunta Sasuke irritado.

- da sua cara óbvio!

- ora seu ... – Sasuke ativa o Sharingan.

- finalmente a princesinha chegou – Pain chega ao local.

- demorou demais! – afirma Zetsu.

- ela resistiu um pouco e quis lutar – diz Suigetsu.

- ta , mas leva ela para o quarto – fala Pain a Suigetsu.

- sério? Você deixa? Brigado Heddo – sorri Suigetsu.

- seu I-D-I-O-T-A , leva ela para descansar e sai logo e coloque ela lá – diz Pain irritado.

- ta – responde Suigetsu.

- mas só para previnir, Sasuke leva ela você – fala Zetsu.

- ta bem – Sasuke pega ela no colo.

- "injusto" – pensa Suigetsu.

Em um dos quartos da Akatsuki, que por sinal é tipo a máfia, e o Pain o padrinho... (se não sabe o que é "o padrinho" assista o filme)

- não sei por que tenho que fazer isso – coloca Hina na cama - nós somos assasinos,e ela não vai aceitar, ela é...Bozinha demais! – afirma Sasuke olhando Hinata.

Hinata começará a se mecher, e por sua vez acordar...

- o que...eu...estou...fazendo aqui? – pergunta confusa.

- você é uma convidada – fala sasuke.

- Sasuke? – pergunta Hinata espantada.

- é – diz sério (não ele é o Brad Pitt querida)

- aonde estou? – Hinata se levanta lentamente.

- na Akatsuki

- eu...não...estou me sentindo bem – Hinata coloca a mão em sua cabeça.

- acho que foi o gás que o Suigetsu lançou no seu quarto

- eu... – Hinata percebe que está de camisola.

- sobre você estar usando camisola,a Karin vai te emprestar uma roupa – fala Sasuke olhando para porta(ou seja, desviando o olhar)

- t-ta – diz Corada.

- vou buscar a roupa ai você pode sair – Sasuke sai do quarto.

- t-ta. Eu tenho que fugir daqui! – afirma a Hyuuga.

Depois de longos 15 minutos

- pronto – Sasuke entraga as roupas a Hinata.

- Arigato,aonde posso me vestir? – pergunta Hinata.

- você vai ter que se vestir aqui

- tudo bem – Hinata fica corada – v-você pode se retirar?

- claro – sasuke sai do quarto.

- eu pensei que o sasuke era frio, mas estou vendo que ele é diferente do que eu pensava – sorri Hinata para si mesma.

Na sala do Poderoso chefão..hugh...Quero dizer Akatsuki.

- Ela vai vir ou não? –pergunta Pain irritado.

- esta se trocando – fala sasuke.

- posso saber que roupa a horrorosa está usando? – pergunta Karin já sabendo a resposta.

- a sua – Sasuke dá um sorriso de canto.

- O QUE? VAI LÁ PEGAR DE VOLTA OU EU VOU LA E PEGO EU MESMA – Grita Karin brava.

- não – sasuke diz calmamente.

- deixa ela usar a sua roupa por uns 2 dias depois a gente compra roupas novas para ela – ri Suigetsu.

- O QUE? ROUPAS NOVAS? ELA TA SENDO TRADADA COMO UMA TAMBÊM QUERO ROUPAS NOVAS – reclama Karin.

- cala a boca agora ou eu costuro ela para você – fala Pain extremamente irritado.

- que isso Pain, já estou calma e calada – fala Karin com um sorriso forçado.

- finalmente – comenta sasuke.

- O-Olá – Hinata chega na sala.

- Nossa – Tobi quase cai para trás.

- ... – Suigetsu...Espantado.

-... – Sasuke não mostrava nenhum reação, mas estava gritando por dentro – "QUE LINDA" – pensa Sasuke.

- já me troquei – sorri Hinata que estava com um lindo vestido branco.

- tinha que ser esse...Droga – reclama Karin.

- qualquer um você ia reclamar! – afirma sasuke.

- ... – Karin não diz nada, mas estava estremamente irritada.

- vamos as propostas! Hinata Hyuuga você quer entrar na Akatsuki? – pergunta Pain sério.

- o q-que? – pergunta Hinata um pouco confusa.

- entrar na Akatsuki – repete Pain - nós vimos que você tem potencial para entrar na Akatsuki,criou seu próprio Jutsu,e também controla muito bem seu chakra – argumenta Pain.

- mas tem muitas pessoas que fazem isso,como a Sakura,a Ino,a Tenten...

- mas nós escolhemos você. Então vai entrar na Akatsuki ou não? – Pergunta novamente Pain.

- eu não sei, não é isso que quero para minha vida – fala Hinata confusa.

- sim ou não,apenas uma palavra – diz Pain.

- eu não sei – Diz Hinata MUITO confusa.

- tudo bem,você tem 2 meses para pensar,ate lá você ficara aqui na Akatsuki,não como membro mais como convidada,certo? – pergunta Pain.

- h-hai – concorda Hinata

- vou te mostrar a Akatsuki – Suigetsu se oferece.

- arigatô – os dois saem do local.

- irá ser meio complicado conviver com ela – comenta Pain.

- é... – concorda Sasuke.

Não muito longe dali Alice estava correndo atrás do coelho branco e... estória errada!

Suigetsu estava mostrando a Akatsuki para Hinata...

- aqui estão os quartos,o da frente é do Pain,o que esta ao lado da gente é o meu que você pode vir quando quiser – diz Suigetsu maliciosamente.

- ... – Hinata fica corada.

- o do outro lado é o da Karin,o do lado do seu é o do Sasuke,o do Tobi é do lado da Karin,e do Zetsu sei lá as vezes ele nem dorme aqui

- mais vocês convivem como uma familia? – pergunta Hinata curiosa.

- é...mais ou menos – ri Suigetsu – vamos conhecer o jardim?

- que lindo – era um jardim admirável, e tinha uma pequena cachoeira (vou pra Akatsuki *.*)

- é bem bonito mesmo,eu não sei o que aquela cachoeira tem de especial, mais o Sasuke,ele vai sempre ali

- para que? – pergunta curiosa.

- não sei , ele só fica encostado nas pedras olhando a cachoeira. Comentando, acho que ele faz coisas indecentes! Mas voltando ao assunto da Akatsuki...

- "ele deve ser bem solitário,acho que depois que ele derotou o irmão não disse para ninguém como está se sentindo, por isso esta assim,deve estar se sentindo culpado" – pensa Hinata.

- Hinata eu estou falando com você – Suigetsu chama a atenção de Hinata.

- sim? – Hinata volta ao mundo real.

- eu estou te chamando para a gente ir na cozinha e você não escuta

- Gomem, vamos? – pergunta Hinata já andando.

No quarto do Sasuke, maravilhoso, aiiii (ta me rendo u.u)

- Hinata Hyuuga,por que justo uma mulher,não poderia ser um homem a entrar na Akatsuki? Além do mais uma mulher tão encantadora – fala Sasuke para si mesmo – "o que estou pensando? Não posso ficar pensando na Hinata ela é demais para mim" – pensa sasuke batendo a cabeça na parede o.O (se fosse assim eu também queria ser d+ para você *.*)

Na cozinha da casinha dos homens de preto com nuvens vermelinhas para entrarem na moda...

- essa é a cozinha,que não é muito usada pois a gente pede pizza – fala Suigetsu (que zuado, como estou escrevendo isso?rsrrs)

- muito bonita a cozinha! – afirma Hinata.

- o resto você ja conheceu,essa é a Akatsuki – fala Suigetsu.

- muito legal,eu sempre pensei que vocês eram assasinos frios que tinham o quarto pintado de sangue.

- a Karin tem o quarto cheio de posters do Sasuke treinando sem camisa,meu quarto é comum,o do Pain ninguém sabe,o do Zetsu eu desconfio, o do Sasuke é azul escuro,e o do Tobi é cheio de jogos... – Comenta Suigetsu.

- p-posters do Sasuke sem camisa? – pergunta Hinata corada. (ela só ouviu isso ¬¬")

- ela é meio "louca"

- já percebi – fala Hinata engolindo seco.

- rsrsrs – ri Suigetsu.

Passou-se duas semanas dês de que Hinata estava na Akatsuki, já tinha suas próprias roupas, e bem como posso dizer... Suigetsuji se apaixonou por Hinata e a tratava como uma rainha, e Sasuke? Ficava cada vez mais amigo de Hinata, e sentia um pouco de ciúmes de Suigeitsu. (ciúmes de um peixe?)

- Hinata você sabe que eu gostei de você dês do primeiro momento em que te vi – fala Suigetsu.

- sei por isso somos amigos – sorri Hinata.

- mas eu quero mais do que isso,eu quero o seu amor ele a pega pela cintura.

- me solta Suigetsu,eu não quero - Hinata tentava se soltar.

- mas eu sim – Suigetsu estava prestes a roubar um beijo de Hinata até que...

- Larga ela Suigetsu – diz Sasuke irritado chegando ao local.

- S-Sasuke-kun – Hinata diz quase chorando.

- até parece que vou te abedecer Uchira-babaca – diz Suigetsu rindo.

- não vai largar? então vou fazer você soltá-la a força MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN

- aaahhhhhh – Suigetsu cai desmaido. (essa foi fácil!)

- Sasuke-kun- Hinata o abraça chorando. (Hina troca de lugar comigo, só meio horinha)

- vamos para o meu quarto – diz Sasuke um pouco corado.

No quarto do bonitão...ops do Sasuke

- obrigado por me defender Sasuke-kun – diz Hinata sorrindo.

- não foi nada,ele é um idiota mesmo! – afirma Sasuke

- sabe Sasuke eu não sei se aceito entrar na Akatsuki ou não

- eu só aceitei por que não dava para eu voltar para Konoha,pois eu ia ser executado por traição.

- mas eu ia falar que...

- não adianta,eu não volto mais para lá – afirma sasuke sério.

- mais...

- por favor Hinata... Não faça eu ficar irritado com você, por favor – diz Sasuke olhando nos olhos da Hyuuga (olhar arrazador dos Uchihas *.*)

- tudo bem...mais eu não tenho ninguém para conversar aqui só você – fala Hinata triste, porém feliz.

- que isso Hinata,a Akatuski sempre vai estar aberta para você e o meu quarto tambem – sorriso malicoso e arrazador dos Uchihas.

- SASUKE-KUN – Hinata estava estremamente irritada.

- brincadeira – ri Sasuke.

- ah bom – Hinata ainda estava estremamente irritada.

- mais me conta Hinata,você se sente bem aqui?

- sim,eu gosto daqui todos me tratam bem – sorri Hinata.

- que bom – sasuke dá um pequeno sorriso de canto.

- O Pain esta chamando vocês – Tobi entra no quarto.

- a gente ja vai – diz Sasuke.

- mais ele falo pro Tobi... – Tobi fica meio intimidado com o olhar assasino de Sasuke.

- EU FALEI QUE A GENTE JÁ VAI – grita Sasuke irritado.

- Tobi ta com medo,Tobi vai falar pro Pain que vocês ja vão- Tobi sai correndo do quarto.

- coitado – ri Hinata.

- ele supera

Hinata sorri.

Na sala dos homens de preto que estavam matando um Et... História errada... Dos Akatsukis.

- eles vem ou não? – pergunta Pain impaciente.

- eles estavam no momento Romeu e Julieta

IMAGINAÇÃO BESTA DO TOBI ON

- Sasuke,Sasuke,por que és tu Sasuke,renega teu pai,teu nome,e se não quizeres apenas juras que me amas

- Hinata...

IMAGINAÇÃO BESTA DO TOBI OFF

- Baka ¬¬' – diz Karin.

- o que eu fiz para merecer isso? – pergunta Pain para si mesmo.

- eu ainda quero uma punição para o sasuke,minha cabeça ta doendo – reclama Suigetsu.

- se ele conseguiu tua garota se conforma cara – comenta Pain.

- mais...

- SE CONFORMA – grita Pain.

- t-ta - para que a reunião? – pergunta Sasuke chegando na sala.

- finalmente – fala Pain.

- tava demorando – reclama Zetsu.

- eles estavam no momento Romeu e Julieta – Tobi imagina a cena besta novamente.

- Tobi... – Sasuke diz irritado enquanto...

INFELIZMENTE NÃO PODEMOS EXIBIR ESTA CENA. A TORTURAMENTO DE TOBI, E QUEBRA DE PS 2...

- meu play 2- chora Tobi todo roxo.

- pronto pode continuar – diz Sasuke.

- Hinata pode voltar para Konoha – Diz Pain sério.

- o que? – pergunta Sasuke e Hinata ao mesmo tempo.

- você fica o resto do tempo pensando lá e depois a gente manda alguém para lhe perguntar se aceita ou não – completa Pain.

- h-hai – concorda Hinata saindo da sala com sasuke. - esses dois ainda vão dar problema! – afirma Zetsu. - também acho – concorda Pain.

- meu play 2 – Tobi ainda chorava.

- Finalmente – diz Karin com os olhos em chamas.

Na cachoeira que serve para SET de filmes americanos...

- "mais que droga por que estou sentindo isso? eu não quero sentir ..." – pensa Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun...

- sim hinata?

- eu...eu...eu não quero ir – fala Hinata chorando.

- porque? – pergunta sasuke surpreso.

- eu...eu...eu quero...bem...eu quero ficar aqui com você – Hinata estava estremamente corada.

- eu também não quero que vá embora –diz sasuke olhando para o chão.

- você irá me visitar? – pergunta Hinata triste.

- sempre que puder... Mas entrarei pela janela

- eu sempre vou deixar ela aberta – ri Hinata

Depois de algumas horas, Hinata finalmente iria embora daquele lugar que todos chamam de "inferno na terra", mas que para Hinata se tornará uma segunda casa , não pelo fato de estar rodiado por amor e amigos, mas sim por ter Sasuke ao seu lado.

- Tchau Hinata-chan – diz Tobi triste.

- até Hyuuga – fala Pain.

- até nunca mais chatinha – karin se vira e volta pra Akatsuki.

- tchau – Suigetsu nem olhava para Hinata pois Sasuke iria bater nele novamente.

- tchau Hina – Sasuke estende sua mão para a Hyuuga e ela retribui o gesto.

- "ele me chamou de Hina" – pensa Hinata feliz - tchau... Sasuke-kun – sorri Hinata.

* * *

Gostaram da fic? *.*

É uma das primeiras que faço SasuHina =DD Tomará que tenham curtido tb do humor da fic ^^

_Nos vemos no próximo capitulo gente ^~ _

_No próximo capitulo: _

_Hinata voltou para Konoha mais não ta nem um pouco feliz,será que ela realmente se apaixonou pelo Bonitão...ops...Sasuke ou é só amizade? _

_- eu só penso nessa Hyuuga – pensa Sasuke na cachoeira. _

_- Por que Uchihas tem de ser assim? – pergunta Hinata em sua janela. _

_- O que está acontecendo comigo? – pergunta os dois para si mesmo olhando para a Lua. _

_Capitulo 2: Amargo_


End file.
